User blog:Dizzy17/New Dynasty Character
There are a few fake openings for a new Dynasty the Next Generation TV Show being featured on YouTube. The best one was made in 2009 by gentedimare77. It features the Carrington heirs all grown up and includes two new set of characters. The Mannings, brother (Jasper) and sister (Deanna) who cause some trouble for the Carringtons and the Colbys and the Forests, a husband (Colin) and wife (Jacklyn) business team who are rivals of the Carringtons and Colbys. Why not make one of them a reality and introduce a new character to boot? Another plot idea would be to bring Terri Garber back as Leslie Carrington. Have her﻿ married to Patrick Jennings, the son Krystle never knew she had. Patrick would be the innocent pawn in a baby switching scheme perpetrated by Krystle's brother-in-law Frank Dean as a way to replace the son that he and Krystle's sister, Iris actually lost. Krystle and her sister actually went into labor at a Dayton, Ohio hospital on the very same day. Frank confessed his duplicity in the sceme to Patrick in 1987, as he lay sick and dying. So, the son that Krystle and Mark thought was dead is, in fact, alive. It's Iris and Frank's son that was stillborn. Iris had been characterized several times during the series as being "emotionally fragile", so, the new plotline would actually fit. Have Thomas Gibson ("Dharma and Greg" & "Criminal Minds") play﻿ Patrick Jennings. Background on Patrick - Georgetown educated, degree in Government and International Relations. Reserve Navy Officer. Vice President of Government Affairs for Denver-Carrington. He had his name legally changed to Patrick Carrington Jennings. Revealed himself to Blake and Krystle after "Dynasty the Reunion". DNA Test proved his claim. He and Leslie﻿ and Leslie marry in a Roman Catholic ceremony at the Carrington mansion in 1992. They have two children - Patrick, Jr. (born in 1993) and Emily Krystina (born in 1995). Leslie becomes a Vice President at Denver-Carrington soon after the birth of their first child. The Forests are affraid of him because of his influence and knowledge of government. Add the Patrick Jennings storyline and the intrigue involving the Forests and you've got the makings of a really good series. It was suggested that the Forests wrested control of Colbyco from Alexis, but paid her off﻿ rather handsomely. The Forests are taking aim at Denver-Carrington, but they are rebuffed at every turn by the politically-savvy Patrick. You could have an episode involving the Forests and a bidding war for drilling rights in the Fort MacMurray Oil Sands in Alberta, Canada. Jeff Colby (John James) and Patrick and Leslie Jennings lead the Denver-Carrington effort. Idea for the Mannings. Have Deanna be a love﻿ interest for Danny and Jasper be a potential love interest for Krystina. Have Patrick be fiercely protective of his younger half-sister. Another episode could deal with Blake's death and the funding of a Blake Carrington Memorial Wing at Cheney Hospital. Similar to the "Carousel" episode that aired in 1985, it could be a "meet and greet" at the Denver-Carrington luxury box at Coors Field with Baeball Hall-of-Famers, Lou Brock, Bob Gibson, and Ozzie Smith playing themselves. So, now, you have the Carrington, Colby, and Jennings families all united by blood. Category:Blog posts